Digital imaging capabilities have been integrated into a wide range of devices, including digital cameras, tablet computers, and mobile phones. Digital imaging devices or image capture systems can refer to any device that can capture one or more digital images, including devices that capture still images or videos. Such devices commonly employ flash lighting technologies for the purpose of illuminating target image scenes or subjects. Many digital imaging devices have an integral flash built in to the body of the device, and some may be capable of controlling remote flash lighting devices.
The integration of digital processing technology with imaging devices has enabled more powerful and easier to use photographic products, and has enabled devices to capture and enhance image data as well as connect to a network. For example, digital imaging technology may be integrated into a mobile computing device such as a mobile phone, laptop, or tablet computer which also has wireless network connectivity, and digital cameras may also be provided with wireless communication. Existing approaches implement target scene or subject lighting through control of built-in or remote flash lighting devices. Such devices, however, lack the ability to sense and control existing lighting devices in the environment of the target image scene or subject.